The healthcare delivery system has changed remarkably over the past several decades. Clinical laboratories are under increasing pressure to deliver low cost and highly accurate analytical services with the rapid turn-around time required by physicians and patients. Laboratory testing has changed and improved in recent years to meet the challenge. Robotics has been introduced to the laboratory to increase efficiency and reduce the need for human participation, and laboratory instruments have been designed to decrease the biological sample volumes needed to perform various assays. However, more improvement in the clinical laboratory area is required to meet the demands of the ever-changing healthcare system.